


pwp

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire





	pwp

“月君……不难受吗？”  
问出这句话的人却也一点都不平静。长年不见阳光的皮肤透着红，隔着一层薄薄的汗水，被橘黄的昏暗灯光照得更加动情。他的胸口明明急促地上下起伏，喉结滑动，尖角几乎快割开那层皮肉。侦探明明不得不咬着自己的下唇才能断断续续地说出话，却还是要故作平静地问身下那个人舒不舒服、难不难受。  
但夜神月怎么可能不难受呢？  
四肢被拉开，紧紧用绳子固定在床上，被摆出一副耶稣受难的样子。他当然不能直言这是对新神基拉的侮辱，但粗糙的麻绳已经磨破了他过于娇嫩的肌肤，细碎又坚韧的绳缘刺进表皮，又痛又麻，最后和成难以启齿的瘙痒，从四肢末端汇集上来……他实在不想说话，对于L的怪癖以及过分的控制欲他已经了解太多了。尽管这个过程伴随着对于对方身体的彻底挖掘，他也被折磨得不得不成天穿着高领长袖出门。但夜神月知道，如果他真的一声不吭，L就真的会一动不动。  
在他失忆的那段日子里，他已经因为骄傲而深受过这种非人的折磨。那样火热的甬道紧紧包裹着自己最脆弱的部分，呼吸的韵律带来磨人的一收一放，但坐在自己身上高高俯视着他的L， 脸上分明也露出了同样难耐的表情，却还要一遍又一遍地问自己。  
“月君，喜欢这样吗？”  
“月君……觉得羞耻吗？”  
“月君……”  
他有时会俯下身，于是彼此高热的肌肤紧紧相贴，比往常更加湿热的鼻息喷在颈侧，或者耳侧。有时L会给予月君亲吻。那不是恋人间的耳鬓厮磨，而是暴君的无情掠夺。好胜的月也曾不甘示弱地用唇舌反击，但最终还是不敌暴虐的侦探。对方的舌尖游离过月口腔的每一个角落，连唾液都被掠去，最终他连呼吸都忘了该如何做，仿佛漂浮在一片虚空之中，也不知道就这样过去了多久，也许是永恒，也许只是片刻，在迷迷糊糊间又听到那个讨厌的声音。他说：  
“月君，就这么射了呢。”  
……  
夜神月觉得自己在所有和L的性交中，他才是得到所有羞辱和快感的那一个。他始终不明白L是怎么牢牢控制住L自己的身体，继而掌控他的一切。他有时会想起夜晚的难耐，偷瞄紧盯屏幕的侦探一眼，觉得大概这就是侦探这个职业带来的变态自控力吧。  
失忆的那段时间，夜神月总是在中途妥协了。于是他的快感和高潮被L牢牢掌控，那处甬道好像没有尽头，又仿佛地底深渊，拉着他的身体和灵魂向下坠去，直到这个恶魔决定何时停住。但现在他应该是不同的，他找回了记忆，他是完整的夜神月，新世界的神。  
是他在贯穿L的灵与肉，而不是相反。  
基拉勉强从四肢被牵扯的状态里找到一丝空隙，于是便有办法挺起腰。火热更深地顶入了紧致的甬道，动作带来毛发的刮蹭，粗硬地刺在L最脆弱的部位。纵使侦探再能忍耐，他也控制不住身体的本能反应。挺动和深入带来了冲破喉咙的快感，于是侦探用撑在月身上的手捂住了自己的嘴巴，终于因腰部的瘫软和突然的冲击倒了下去。夜神月发誓他听见了L突然尖利的呻吟，很快下身更加剧烈的收缩作证了他的想法。  
L只不过是一直在忍耐。  
基拉当然知道折磨彼此能为侦探带来多少乐趣，而他从来不想成为碍脚石的嫁衣。趁着L还没来得及反击，月拼命挣扎着自己的四肢，获得了更多反击的余力。他也忍耐太久了，那样火热的甬道吸着自己、夹住自己，而对方的手始终在自己的乳尖和喉部徘徊，疼痛全然变为快感，但还是差了临门的一线。他也不想就那样释放，因为L始终高高在上，明明早就遍染情欲，却还要保持着一副主宰者的样子。他恨透了这样的L，新神决定要把侦探打落尘埃。所以他不停歇地动了，尽管牵扯着四肢的绳子已将他磨出了血，尽管被拉伸的疼痛狰狞了他的表情，他反而更能清醒一些，更清醒地看到L放开了捂住嘴的手，撑在自己胸膛想要重新坐起来的样子。但他的腰部，不，他的整个身体都已经被基拉彻底掌控。L的掌心对着他的乳尖，L的嘴唇印在他的下颚。那头乱糟糟的黑发刺在他的眼睛，那双沉黑的眼睛被彻底遮住。但夜神月知道L不想被他看到。他知道L的眼睛一定蒙上了快感的水雾，因为温热的湿意已经打上他的脸颊。他知道L的眼神里只剩下勉强挣扎的理智和占领上风的情欲。  
夜神月亲吻着侦探的鼻尖，他以前从不知道L的汗液似乎也带着一重甜意，更他的性格毫不相称。但这本来也无所谓了，今夜他占了主导，即将为L的陨落落下帷幕。  
于是基拉更加猛烈地挺动着自己的下身，在镣铐之中挣扎着给予侦探最大的快感。他亲吻着L就像亲吻着他的猎物，这一刻不会停止，直到L死去的那天。


End file.
